Realize Your Love
by mod-soul64
Summary: Aru has fallen in love with Jay, but how will he be able to admit his feelings to the person who can be as cold as ice? Characters and fanfic from the manhwa Magical JxR
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and water are meant to be opposites. Clashing, unyielding, never in harmony. Water, cool, beautiful, calm. Fire, raging, uncontrollable, burning. They would never be similar, even as the threads of time wove on and on. _

I wanted to believe otherwise.

Because…_I love Jay._

1. I can see him across the room, sleeping soundly. The moon is illuminating his pale skin as if to say "This boy is beautiful, he needs to always be seen." Damn, I want him so badly. I want to be able to touch that moonlit skin of his. If I'm quiet, I could creep over to his bed and cure the wanting. But I can not. He would be too addicting, too irresistible for just one, measly, little caress of my fingers. For now, all I can do is stare at his perfect-ness. All I can do is quiet my fiery heart and try to sleep. All I can do is try to sleep while he wonders about blissfully in his dreams, utterly unaware of my blazing, yet secret, love. I never realized I could have emotions such as these, these of love. My emotions are wild like my magic. I'm crazy, hyper, fun-loving. But…love doesn't let my flames run wild. It smothers and suffocates them. I hate and yet love being in love with Jay. It hurts so much that my fire can not even have bravery when I want to admit my growing feelings for him. His eyes, it's definitely his eyes. I always get swallowed into his shining sapphires. Maybe I'll fall asleep and wake up in the morning, my feelings of love just a dream fading out of my memory, but I doubt that will happen. I'll just drown in love, waiting to be saved until my fire dies out, crushed by Jay's magnificent water.


	2. Chapter 2

Day after day, week after week, it's always the same thing for me. He always looks at me with those piercing blue sapphires, making me want to fall to my knees because of his beauty. But like always, my legs do not tremble, my emotions do not show.

I love Jay immensely, but if I confess to him, our friendship might die. Our friendship is so incredibly precious to the both of us, neither of us would want to break it, or at least have the strength to break it.

Right now, we're practicing spells. He's doing a perfect job and I'm messing up, clumsy as ever. Really, I'm trying to concentrate on my magic but he's sitting right next to me, his leg almost rubbing against mine. How the hell can I concentrate when my mind's going crazy like this?!

Please Jay, don't get mad, I'm trying my best, honestly! I move away, focusing all my thoughts on the fire spell again. I still can't maintain it. I try again once more, and it works! But I get too excited; the spell suddenly increases its power severely and sends me flying across the room...into Jay.

I'm on top of him, both of us in utter confusion. I realize my position; I must get off of him now but my limbs are stoic.

Then, I do the impossible, the unthinkable.

I press my lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

What the hell…I…did I just…kiss Jay? My lips linger just above his and speak words.

"I love you, Jay." And now I've said it. Holy crap.

As I stare down at him I watch his eyes become cloudy, and I can't tell what he'll do next. His hand closes around my wrist, then the other; I won't be able to escape.

"Jay…I'm sorry…please Jay…forgive me, forget this ever happened…" I close my eyes, expecting a punch or a kick or a slap, but I don't feel any pain. I open my eyes to see him get closer to me. And then something amazing happens: Jay kisses me. Jay kisses me fiercely until I start to struggle, low on oxygen.

"It's about damn time, Aru. I love you too." He pulls me into another kiss, making it impossible for me to reply. I break away, out of breath and confused as hell.

"How in the…"

"Aru, I've always loved you. I-"

"Stop it, Jay."

"Hm?"

"Stop it, stop saying it, stop lying to me!"

"Aru, wha-"

"SHUT UP!" I broke free of his grip and ran into the closet, locking the door behind me. I curled up into a ball of flesh and clothes.

_No Jay, you don't love me, you can't. I know I want you to love me, I want it so incredibly much, but it's impossible for you to love me. I hear your pleas and you're banging on the door but I ignore you, it's the best for the both of us. _I fall asleep in the darkness, its endlessness making my eyelids grow heavy.

I wake up after what seemed to be a few seconds of sleep. I open the door quietly and see the moon shining its heart out in the midnight hour. My stomach makes a pitiful noise, deprived of its dinner. I walk over to the fridge, pondering and inspecting the items inside, wondering which will satisfy me the most.

I feel a strong grip encircle my waist, not wanting to let go.

"Jay…"

"Aru, did you listen to your heart?"

"You know the answer to that." I murmur softly as I close the refrigerator door.

Jay's lips touch my cheek, soft as satin. They whisper "I love you" so many times it makes me dizzy. Those pale arms turn me so I can face him. His features are moonlit beautifully like always, but those eyes are different this time. They are filled to the brim and overflowing with love, only for me. Jay's lips meet mine head on, fiercely kissing me, but also tender. I'm absorbed into these soft lips, this angelic boy.

_Fire and Ice had reached a compromise. _

* * *

_**And this fanfiction has reached its end. Hope you have enjoyed this story, and please review to tell me what you think!**_


End file.
